The Man and The Maid
by qwerty55
Summary: Gabriella is a poor girl and has to apply as a maid to earn money. What happens if she fell in love with a certain blue eyed man? Troyella of course! Complete
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Gabriella

20 year old Gabriella Montez sighed as she noticed that her family didn't have much money left. Her father died when she was 16 years old on a car accident. She had a

little sister who's 12 years old and a mother who's a laundry cleaner. She quited studying at college and decided to find a job since they earn so little money. Gabriella

applied being a maid when she saw a flyer"Hiring a maid". She sighed as she packed her things. Her little sister, Stella, got inside her room and said"Gabi, I am going to

miss you!" Gabriella smiled and said"Don't worry, we will earn money anytime soon." Before she left, she saw her mother teary eyed. Gabriella smiled and said "Mommy

don't worry, I'll earn money as many as I can." Gabriella hugged her mother and sister and waved goodbye.

"What?!"exclaimed Dylan Bolton "We are having a new maid?!" "Yes" said Mrs. Bolton. "Come on Dylan, having a maid is cool cause she gets to do all the work" said

Troy Bolton. "We cannot have privacy when a maid is in the house"said Dylan.

The Bolton family were having a hard time doing there chores around the house and decided to hire a maid. The Boltons were rich and had a good education.

Hailey Bolton is the youngest on the Bolton's siblings. She is 9 years old and she is the most adorable in the family. She would sometimes annoy her two older brother's

though. Hailey would sometimes wants to sleep with bedtime stories.

Alyson Bolton is the 3rd child of the family. She's 12 years old but always fights with her brothers. She would always hear the latest songs, gossip and movies.

Alyson would sometimes sings inside the house very loud and her mother complains it's too noisy.

Dylan Bolton is the 2nd child of the family. He's 17 years old and loves to play basketball with his friends. Though he wanted a girlfriend, no one fell in love with him.

He sometimes wishes he could be like his older brother.

The oldest of all the Bolton siblings is Troy Bolton. He's 24 years old and a buisness man in a rich company. Though he's in his early 20's, he earned much money as

you expected. His office mates lives by them selves on an apartment but he decided to stay with his family instead. Back then, Troy was the hottest guy on his school.

There was a ring on the doorbell. "Oh! she must be here!" said . She opened the door and said "Oh! You're Gabriella right? Come in!". The 4 siblings were

sitted at the couch when they saw their new maid. "Everyone!" said Mrs. Bolton"This is Gabriella Montez. She's 20 years old and she will be our new maid! So you

better act properly to her"

Hailey thought**_ This maid looks friendly! I hope I can play with her with my dollies and be friends with her!_**

Alyson thought**_ She looks kinda friendly. Maybe I can share her about my crushes!_**

Dylan thought_** Darn it! She's older than me! That means, she can boss me around! Oh well, at least there are less chores.**_

Troy thought **_Wow, she's preety. she dosen't look like a maid at all. Wait! I can't fall for her! I have a girlfriend!_**

"Troy, show Gabriella to her room" said . Gabriella saw Troy and she thought **_Wow, the eldest son of is muscular, tall and handsome! he has _**

**_a very blue eyes and- Wait! I can't fall for him! I'm just a maid and who would fall for me?_**

**Author's note**: What do you think? Good or bad? Please review! BTW, thnx for those who reviewed "Old love comes back". If you haven't seen it, please look at my

profile and review it. Thanks for those who reviewed "Old love comes back". You really make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2 A Chat with Gabriella

_Previously:  
_

_"Troy, show Gabriella to her room" said . Gabriella saw Troy and she thought **Wow, the eldest son of is muscular, tall and handsome! he has **_

_**a very blue eyes and- Wait! I can't fall for him! I'm just a maid and who would fall for me?**_

****Gabriella followed Troy as she carried her luggage. Troy noticed Gabriella is having a hard time carrying her luggage. "Gabriella, how about I'll carry you're luggage upstairs?"asked Troy. Gabriella was shy to Troy and replied "No thanks, I can do it myself". Troy smiled and said "Sure a pretty girl like you couldn't carry a gigantic luggage" Gabriella blushed and didn't say anything. **_Gosh,I felt so nervous at him. I feel butterflies on my stomach._** thought Gabriella. Troy continued saying"Don't be shy, I know you can't carry it"

Gabriella had no choice but to let Troy carry her luggage. When they reached to her room, Troy opened the door and showed her to her room. "Gabi, my room is just next to yours, so if you're curios about anything, just ask me, okay?"said Troy. Gabriella nodded as Troy left the room. _**He called me Gabi? I am definitely nervous to this Troy guy! **_thought Gabriella.

While Gabriella was unpacking when arrived to her room. "Gabriella dear"said "Our family is going to a friend's house. You and Troy will be the only one left in the house since Troy complained he has a headache. Please clean the kitchen while we are away. Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen"

Gabriella followed downstairs. She saw Hailey, the youngest sibling, dress nicely. So as Alyson and Dylan. However, Troy was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, wearing a white shirt and shorts. It's pretty obvious that Troy isn't joining the trip.

"Troy, are you sure you're aren't coming?" asked . "Don't worry ma, I won't be lonely. Have a safe trip to the Carter's!" replied Troy. When they left, Gabriella was washing the dishes. Troy decided to help Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella"said Troy"Let me do it. Go and rest" Gabriella was shy and said "Oh, Troy, no. I'll just wash this by myself" Troy smiled and said "Okay, if that's what you want. Hey, how's about getting to know each other?"

Troy smiled as she saw Gabriella blushing. **_Wow, she's cute when she blushes_** thought Troy. Gabriella replied "Okay, you first". Troy smiled and said "Okay. I'm Troy Bolton. I'm a 24 year old business man on a rich company. I used to be a the hottest guy in school. My father is on a business trip. Now you"

"I'm Gabriella Montez. I am a 20 year old maid. I stopped studying when I was freshman to start working. I have a little sister who's 12 years old name Stella" said Gabriella.

After Gabriella finish washing, Gabriella was about to go upstairs when Troy said "Gabi, do you have a boyfriend?" Gabriella replied "No, never. You?" Troy replied"I do have name Sharpay Evans. I hate her sometimes cause she's always demanding"

The whole night Troy kept chatting with Gabriella but Gabriella is to shy to talk to Troy. She would blush and she's very shy to reply. When it was already 8PM, Troy said "Gabi, I guess we have to rest now. It's pretty late already"

Gabriella nodded and went to her room and sat her bed. Troy, however, went to his bed._**This Gabriella girl sure is hot... Wait, I can't fall for her!**_ thought Troy

**Author's Note: I am really REALLY sorry that I'm not updating much. It's just that I am so busy. Please review. I promise I'll update soon...**


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Sharpay!

It's been 1 week since Gabriella worked for the Boltons. Gabriella would sometimes caught Troy looking at her while she is working. Troy would just turn his head when Gabriella caught him looking at her.

It was 9PM and Hailey was reading a book. Gabriella saw her and said"Hailey, it's way past you're bedtime! Come on let's go sleep now!" "Aw Gabi!"said Hailey "Why Dylan, Alyson and Troy don't need to sleep?" Gabriella's heart beat as she heard Troy's name. "Well" said Gabriella "Their big already. Come on, let's go now to you're bedroom"

When Hailey was in her bed, she asked Gabriella "Gabi, who's you're favorite in our family?" Gabriella smiled and said "Of course you" Hailey smiled and said "No, I meant choose one instead of me!"Gabriella thought _**Hm, Alyson? Nah, she's sometimes lazy. Dylan? Always complains much...Troy...Troy...Wait! Why do I always think of Troy? God, I notice he always stares at me! I felt very nervous when-**_

"Well Gabi"asked Hailey "Who?" "Well"said Gabriella"Alyson sometimes is lazy. Dylan always complains about his room whenever I clean it... I think Troy is my favorite" "Why"asked Hailey

Troy was about to go to his bedroom when he heard Gabriella and Hailey talking in the bedroom. Troy saw the bedroom a little open and decided to sneak for a while. _**God, I am 24 already but I still spy people**_

__"Troy is my favorite cause he's very helpful guy and sweet"said Gabriella. Troy smiled and thought _**Wow, she thinks I'm that kind of person? **_Hailey giggled and asked "Do you have a crush on Troy?" "No"replied Gabriella"How can I have a crush on him when Troy is a rich person while I'm just a maid? He don't like me nor I like him. Besides, he has a girlfriend. Si, he's like a big brother to me"

**_Big Brother?! Damn it! _**thought Troy. There was a long silence, even for Troy. Gabriella sighed and said "Okay Hailey, go to sleep now. Goodnight!" Gabriella closed the lights and opened the door. As she opened, she saw Troy standing in front of him. "Oh Troy"said Gabriella"I didn't know you were there!" Troy snapped out of his mind and realizes that he was in front of Gabriella. "Oh"said Troy"Well, I am going to my bedroom now! Bye!"

Troy ran as fast as he could to his bedroom. That night, Troy kept thinking _**Why did I do that? Troy! You're such a jerk!**_ thought Troy. That night, Troy can't sleep because of Gabriella.

Same as Gabriella too. She hardly slept that night because of Troy. Yes, Troy is hot but Gabriella is just a poor maid. Gabriella thought **_How can Troy like me when I am just a maid?_**

* * *

It was a summer morning and the Bolton siblings are watching television. Gabriella was washing the dishes while Troy was staring at her. **_God, she looks beautiful today, even if she's wearing a tank top and shorts. It makes her look...sexy. Damn it Troy, you have a girlfriend!_** Troy kept smiling whenever he looks at Gabriella.

Dylan noticed it and said"Yo! Troy, you like Gabriella don't ya?" Troy got angry and said 'No I don't!" 'But dude"said Dylan"You kept looking at Gabriella since she worked here!" Alyson and Hailey laughed and said"Troy and Gabriella sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Troy blushed and checked if Gabriella heard it. It seems that Gabriella didn't hear it cause she kept on working.

"You know dude"said Dylan"Gabriella is way better than that Sharpay Evans!" "Yeah Troy"said Alyson"Sharpay always bosses us around! Gabriella is a very nice person" "Alyson"said Troy"You're only 12, how do you know how to handle a relationship?"

Just then, someone rang the doorbell. Dylan opened the door and saw a blond hair girl. "Hi mutt! I want to see Troy!"said the girl. Dylan rolled his eyes and thought _**Shit! It's that spoiled brat Sharpay! **_"Troy! You're bitchy girlfriend is here!"said Dylan. Sharpay slapped Dylan and said "Don't call me bitch!" Troy walk to the door and said "Hi Sharpay"

Dylan shouted "Alyson! Hailey! Sharpay is here! Hurry! Let's go back to our rooms! She might boss us again!" Alyson and Hailey shouted "Ah!!!!!" The 3 went to their bedrooms.

"Troy babe, you're 17 year old brother is stupid! He always do that whenever I am Here!"said Sharpay. Troy rolled his eyes and said"Come on, let's go inside" As they got in, Sharpay saw Gabriella washing the dishes.

"Troy"said Sharpay"Who's that slutty girl?" "She's Gabriella, our housemaid, and don't call her slutty!" **_God, Sharpay always make my day worst! _**thought Troy. Gabriella was done washing the dishes and headed back to her room and Troy caught her attention. "Gabriella"said Troy"I want you to meet Sharpay, my girlfriend" "Nice to meet you"said Gabriella. Sharpay snob Gabriella very rude.

Troy excuse himself by getting a glass of water. While Troy was away, Sharpay talked to Gabriella. "So, why did you work at the Bolton?" asked Sharpay. "Cause I don't have much money. I'm working as a housemaid" said Gabriella. Sharpay laughed and said"What a coincidence, you really do look like a maid!" Gabriella almost cried and did not say anything.

"Listen Gabriella!"said Sharpay "Don't you ever talked to Troy or steal my Troy! Cause if you did, I'll really slap you!" Gabriella nodded as Sharpay said "Besides, Troy wants a girl like me while you're just a pathetic, slutty girl! Who would fall for you? A pig? ha ha! ha!" Tears coming out Gabriella eyes and rolling to her cheek. "Now you're crying? What a cry baby!"said Sharpay.

Troy saw Gabriella crying as he got out of the kitchen. "Sharpay! What did you do to Gabriella?!"shouted Troy. Troy's shout was so loud that Alyson went downstairs to see what's going on. Gabriella was crying quietly.

"What? I just said to Gabriella hi and then she cried!"said Sharpay. Troy was very angry and shouted"Get out of my house!!!! We'll talk about this later!!!". Sharpay got angry and left the house. Gabriella went upstairs and cried to her bedroom(or maid's quarter).

Troy sighed and went to Gabriella's room and knocked gently. "Gabriella?"asked Troy. "You can come in"said Gabriella as she sobbed. Troy entered her room and asked "Gabriella, what did Sharpay did to you?" "She called me a slut Troy."said Gabriella while crying. Troy hugged her tightly and said"I promise it won't happen again" They hugged for a very long time.

Little did they know, Hailey, Alyson and Dylan was spying on them while Gabriella's bedroom door was open. Dylan said quietly "Guy, I think this is the beginning of 'Troyella'" The all giggled. **_Oh Troy, you are really one lover boy _**thought Alyson.

After they hugged, Troy said "Don't worry Gabriella. You can rest for a while" Gabriella smiled and replied "Thank you very much Troy" As Troy left, he saw his 3 siblings spying on them. "Yo! Troy! Nice one!"said Dylan. "You guys have been spying on us?!" exclaimed Troy. They all laughed. Troy kept on slapping Dylan's head. Alyson kept saying"Troyella! Troyella!"

_**Oh God, when will this nightmare end **_thought Troy.

**Author's note: Did you like it? Please review! I'll update sooner if I get many reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kyle

_Previously:_

_After they hugged, Troy said "Don't worry Gabriella. You can rest for a while" Gabriella smiled and replied "Thank you very much Troy" As Troy left, he saw his 3 siblings spying on them. "Yo! Troy! Nice one!"said Dylan. "You guys have been spying on us?!" exclaimed Troy. They all laughed. Troy kept on slapping Dylan's head. Alyson kept saying"Troyella! Troyella!"_

_**Oh God, when will this nightmare end **thought Troy._

That night, Gabriella was in her bedroom talking to her sister on her cellphone. "Gabriella"asked her sister, Stella, on the cellphone "Is everything okay there?" "Yeah"replied Gabriella. Stella then continued "So, how about you're boss? Are they young, old?" Gabriella sighed and replied "Young, other old. I Have to go now, bye Stella! I miss you!" "Bye too!"said Stella. They both hung up the cellphone.

Suddenly, someone knocked her door, it was Alyson. "Hi Gabi"said Alyson. "Hello Alyson"said Gabriella. Alyson then continued"Gabi, about while ago..." "You mean Sharpay? Yeah, that's kind of embarrassing"said Gabriella. Alyson smiled and said"Yeah, but I have something to tell you" Gabriella said"Sure, what is it?"

"Troy hates Sharpay already since before you came"said Alyson "She always bosses us around whenever she's here. How did Troy and Sharpay became a couple? They were classmates in High school and Troy mistakenly Sharpay's boyfriend cause he thought Sharpay is nice. Now, Troy told me they broke up already. That means no one is going to boss us around again! Yes!" Gabriella laughed at Alyson's reaction.

"So Gabi, do you like Troy?"asked Alyson "No"replied Gabriella"It's impossible" "Aw Gabi"said Alyson"admit it!" Gabriella just smiled and didn't say anything.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella was cooking breakfast. Troy was wearing a business man suit. _**Wow, he's hot in that suit**_ thought Gabriella. "Gabi, I am going to work now. Since it's summer, my siblings are still sleeping. Bye!" Gabriella replied "Bye Troy!"

Troy went to his office as he saw his co-worker Chad. "Yo Troy, I heard you broke up with that brat Sharpay!"said Chad. "Yeah"replied Troy"I don't like her anymore. She's just a brat."

As Troy got home, he saw Dylan was sitting on the couch. "Yo Troy!"said Dylan"Mom is on a business trip with dad for 1 month! I guess you'll be the head of the family this time!" Troy replied "Whatever, I am hungry. Where's Gabriella?" "Why, you miss her?" asked Dylan. Troy slaps his arm. "Ouch Troy!"said Dylan. "I wanted to see her cause I want to ask her if dinner is ready!"Troy said.

"Dude"said Dylan "I am going to my room now! Alyson and Hailey is upstairs too!" Dylan went upstairs as Troy went to the kitchen to see Gabriella. "Hi Gabriella!"said Troy"What's for dinner?" "Steak with mash potato"said Gabriella. "So"said Troy"When is you're birthday?" Gabriella smiled and replied"December 14" _**I'll give her a surprise gift that she'll never forget **_thought Troy.**(AN:Tune in for the next chapters about Gabriella's birthday)**

When the Bolton siblings are on the table, Troy tried to invite Gabriella eating with them. "No thank you"said Gabriella. "Come on Gabi"said Hailey. Gabriella had no choice but to eat with them. Gabriella sat beside Troy and Hailey as Dylan said"And besides, you are going to be our future sister in la-" he was interrupted by Troy. "Shut up!"said Troy. Gabriella just smiled as Alyson and Hailey laughed. Troy was blushing.

* * *

The next day, after work, Troy invited his friend Kyle to his house. As they got to Troy's house, they saw Hailey playing with her toys. Kyle sat down on the couch and said "Big place you got here Bolton" "Nah"said Troy"This has been my grandpa's house for years" "So, that kid is you're daughter"said Kyle pointing at Hailey. "No"said Troy "That's my sister"

As they were talking, Gabriella passed by them carrying a basket full of laundry. "Hi Gabi"said Troy"I like you to meet Kyle. Kyle, this is Gabriella, our house maid" As they shake their hands, Kyle thought _**Wow, she's hot**_!

Gabriella went upstairs as Kyle said "You got a hot girl working for you!" Troy was kinda scared on what Kyle said. "Dude"said Kyle "I am going to you're bathroom, where is it?" "Upstairs, next to maid's quarter" replied Troy. Kyle smiled as he went upstairs. Troy is having a suspicious thought.

As Kyle reached Gabriella's room, he saw Gabriella folding the clothes of the laundry. Kyle then smirk and said"You know Gabriella"said Kyle"You make me fall for you more" Gabriella was curios why Kyle was here. "Uh..."said Gabriella "What are you doing here?" Gabriella felt frightened as Kyle walked to her closer and closer. Gabriella ran and outside her room but as she was outside her room, kyle caught her.

Dylan was about to go downstairs as he saw Kyle holding Gabriella's two arms. "Let go off me!"said Gabriella Kyle was kissing her on the lips while Gabriella kept slapping him. It was no use, Kyle was too strong.

Dylan walked hurriedly downstairs and saw Troy sitting on the couch. "Troy!"said Dylan "Kyle is going to rape Gabriella! He's kissing her already!" Troy thought this was some sort of joke until he heard Gabriella's shout. Troy ran upstairs and saw Kyle trying kiss Gabriella. Troy got angry and punched Kyle so hard that his nose was bleeding. When Gabriella was released by Kyle, she went at the back of Troy and hide.

"Troy"said Kyle "I thought we are friends" Troy punched him more and shouted "How can we be friends if you show you're stupid malicious mind?!" Troy kept punching him as Dylan and Hailey spied at them. Alyson was on a camping trip so yeah, it's impossible to be with her.

Kyle left the house, bleeding and said "You'll pay Bolton!" Gabriella cried harder even before. Troy hugged her again and said "Gabi, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Gabriella kept crying at Troy's chest.

**_From now on, I'll protect you Gabriella Montez _**thought Troy

**AN:What do you think? Happy new year guys! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Gabriella's 21st Birthday

_Previously:_

_Kyle left the house, bleeding and said "You'll pay Bolton!" Gabriella cried harder even before. Troy hugged her again and said "Gabi, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Gabriella kept crying at Troy's chest._

_****__From now on, I'll protect you Gabriella Montez _thought Troy

That night, Troy made Gabriella rest on her bedroom for a while. While she was at her room, Dylan and Troy talked about what happened earlier. "You know Troy"said Dylan"You're like Gabriella's knight shining armor. You protect her from Sharpay and that pervert Kyle" Troy just smiled and replied "Hey, that's what a guy needs to do"

It was 8PM and Dylan tried talking to Gabriella at the kitchen. "So"said Dylan "Gabriella, what was you're reaction when you almost raped until Troy saved you?" Gabriella sighed and said"Well, I think he's nice to protect from that pervert Kyle while ago" Dylan smiled and said"Do you like Troy?" "Me?"asked Gabriella"No I don't. Never" "Then, why do you always look at him?"asked Dylan. Gabriella just smiled and replied"Well, I sometimes check him if he's okay"

"Whatever you say Gabriella"said Dylan"Don't worry, in the next 5 years, I will be you're brother-in-law. " Gabriella just laughed and said"That will never happened Dylan"

* * *

Not long after, Alyson came back from camping.** (AN:I decided the setting of the story is winter, not summer )** It was December 10 and it's only 4 days till Gabriella's birthday. Since the Bolton parents A.K.A. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, isn't at Albuquerque yet. They're still at a business trip.

While Gabriella was still at the grocery, Troy told to his 3 siblings "Guys, listen, it's 4 days till Gabriella's birthday. I want you guys to give Gabriella a birthday gift. Just one" "Nah"said Dylan"You just have a crush on Gabriella that's why you have to give her a gift"

"Dylan, I am serious"said Troy. "Come on Hailey"said Alyson "Let's think a gift for Gabriella" Troy smiled and thought **_Gabriella will have the best birthday gift ever_**

When Gabriella came back from grocery, Alyson and Hailey helped her the grocery. "Thank you!"said Gabriella. Troy saw Gabriella and his siblings while going downstairs. "Gabriella"said Alyson "Don't you know? Troy likes yo-" Troy interrupted her by putting his hands on her mouth. Gabriella just laughed and proceeded working.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

After cooking for the Bolton's dinner, I went to my bedroom. My birthday is 4 days away. I mean, maybe the Boltons forgot my birthday. Oh well. I think I had feelings for Troy. Yes, it's true. But just look at me, I'm just a maid. Even Dylan, Alyson and Hailey knows it. But Troy doesn't...

End of P.O.V

* * *

It was December 14, Gabriella's birthday. Even though it's Saturday, Troy still has work to do at his company. It was morning and Gabriella was cooking breakfast. Alyson and Hailey shouted "Happy Birthday Gabriella!" Dylan came downstairs and said "Happy birthday Gabriella!" Troy then came in with a business man suit. "Happy birthday Gabi!"said Troy. "Woah! Looks like there's going to be love right here" aid Dylan. Troy and Gabriella blushed and didn't say anything.

Troy was at his office when he made reservations to an expensive restaurant. "Yes, I want a reservation for two, 7PM"said Troy on his cellphone. His co-worker Chad heard him making reservations. "Yo Troy!"said Chad"Got another girlfriend?" "How can you say that I have a new girlfriend?" asked Troy 'You're making reservations to La Ami, an expensive restaurant" replied Chad.

"Nah, it's none of you're business"said Troy. Chad just laughed and left Troy. Troy came back from his work by 6PM. Troy sat on the couch and saw Dylan holding a gift. "That's for Gabi right?"said Troy"Yup!"replied Dylan.

* * *

Alyson and Hailey was at Gabriella's bedroom giving her the birthday present. "Oh my God!"said Gabriella "For me?" The two nodded as Gabriella opened the gift. It was a beautiful white dress with gold high heels. Gabriella smiled and never received any kind of gift like this in her life.

"Gabriella, can you wear it? I want to see you wearing it! Maybe Troy will like it!"said Hailey. Gabriella blushed and replied "Okay, let me change my clothes first"

When Gabriella finished wearing, Hailey and Alyson's mouth just dropped. Gabriella wore an elegant dress. She doesn't look like a maid anymore. "Gabi"said Alyson "Go downstairs and show Troy and Dylan you're dress!"

When Troy and Dylan was talking in the living room, Gabriella went downstairs. Troy's mouth dropped and was surprised to see Gabriella wearing a beautiful dress. _**God Damn it! She's beautiful!**_ thought Troy. Dylan smiled as he saw Troy's reaction.

"This is the gift me and Alyson gave to Gabi!"said Hailey. Gabriella just smiled. Dylan gave Gabriella his gift to her. Gabriella opened it and it was a perfume. "Thanks Dylan"said Gabriella. "No problem"replied Dylan"By the way, how about you're gift Troy?"

Troy snapped out of his mind and said"Oh, well, I made reservation for two at La Ami tonight. Gabriella, that's you're birthday gift from me" "La Ami?!"said the Bolton siblings"That's like the most expensive restaurant here in Albuquerque!" Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Come on Gabriella, let's go to my car now. We're going to La Ami"said Troy. Gabriella followed as Troy said"Dylan! Take care of Alyson ans Hailey!" **_Gabriella and Troy will have a dinner at La Ami tonight... This going to be so romantic! _**thought Dylan.

As they got inside the restaurant, Troy saw a man with a notebook holding it. That must the man making the reservations thought Troy. Troy said to the man"Reservations for two, from Troy Bolton" "I see"said the man "Right this way"

The waiter showed Troy and Gabriella they're table. "So"said the man to Troy"You and you're girlfriend have a date huh?" "Um, she's not my girlfriend"said Troy. Troy and Gabriella sat.

They're food arrived and they ate. "This is the best birthday Troy"said Gabriella. Troy was falling for Gabriella more... "You know what La Ami is?"asked Troy. Gabriella replied "No I don't. I'm not good in French"

"Love"said Troy as he smiled. Gabriella felt very nervous with Troy. After they ate, Troy and Gabriella went outside. It was cold and Gabriella was freezing. Troy pulled out his jacket and made Gabriella wearing it. "No thanks Troy"said Gabriella. "Come on Gabriella, you're freezing."said Troy. They went to the park and looked at the stars.

**_Gabriella is very beautiful today _**thought Troy. Troy was getting closer and closer to Gabriella's lips and Gabriella thought it was kinda awkward. Gabriella then said "It's getting late Troy, I have to go and help Hailey to go to her bed" which made Troy stop getting closer to her. Troy sighed and thought **_Maybe Gabriella doesn't like me after all _**

****When they got home, it was already 9PM. The Bolton siblings are watching t.v. "Hey you guys! Go to bed! It's getting late!" said Troy. Everyone went to bed. Gabriella helped Hailey sleeping. "Gabi"said Hailey"How was you're date with Troy?" Gabriella laughed and said "That's not a date. It was fine"

* * *

At Troy's bedroom:

Troy's P.O.V.

I love Gabriella, very much. She's much sweeter than Sharpay. It's just that why Gabriella couldn't fall for me? Even though she's just a maid, she's hot and sweet. Oh well, maybe Gabriella couldn't fall for me.

* * *

At Gabriella's bedroom

Gabriella's P.O.V

I'm nervous whenever Troy is with me. He almost kissed me! But, I like him, a lot. It's just that I'm well... a maid. Can a 24 year old rich man fall for a poor 21 year old maid? No....

**_Author's Note:_Do you like it? Thanks for reviewing my stories from early chapters! Sorry haven't updated much! I promise the next chapter will be longer...**


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas and New Year

It was 9 days before Christmas and still, Troy's parents cannot celebrate Christmas with them because of a business trip. The Christmas tree was already on display and the Bolton received many gifts from many people.

"Gabriella"said Troy on a Saturday night"You can have you're Christmas break until December 29" Gabriella was very happy to hear she will have a break. "Thank you very much Troy!"said Gabriella. Then, Gabriella hugged Troy. Troy was surprised and thought **_Oh God, she's hugging me!_**

Gabriella then realized that she was hugging Troy. She then stopped hugging and replied "Oh... I'm sorry Troy" She then blushed. Troy smiled and said "Well, I guess maybe you better start packing... You'll be leaving the next 2 days remember?" Gabriella just nodded and left.

When Gabriella went to her home town the next 2 days, it seems that Troy was missing her already. It's pretty obvious cause Troy would sometimes go to Gabriella's room(maid's quarter) and look at it for a long time.

The day before Christmas, when the Bolton siblings was having dinner, Dylan said "I noticed that you miss Gabriella already Troy" Alyson and Hailey laughed. "Shut up!"said Troy. The truth is, Troy really missed Gabriella.

* * *

When it was Christmas day, someone is waking Troy up. It was Hailey. "Troy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" said Hailey. Troy woke up and saw his 3 siblings standing beside his bed. "Huh?" asked Troy "Christmas already?"

"Come on Troy! let's go downstairs and open our presents!"said Alyson. The Bolton siblings went down while Troy got out of his head. Even though he's in his early 20's, he still wants to celebrate Christmas with children. So, he decided planning to go celebrate Christmas with his younger siblings.

When Troy went downstairs, he saw a lot of presents which hasn't opened yet. One by one, they all opened it. The last present there was to Troy. "Yo Troy!"said Dylan "This present is yours! It's from Gabriella!" Troy was surprised to know Gabriella gave him a gift before she left for her vacation.

Troy opened his gift and received a shirt from Gabriella. There was a card written like this:

_To Troy,_

_ Merry Christmas Troy! I'm sorry it's only a shirt. Before I left for my Christmas vacation, I put your gift under the Christmas Tree. I hope you like it! I wish you, Dylan, Alyson and Hailey a Merry Christmas!_

_From, Gabriella_

Troy smiled as he saw his gift. The Bolton sibling just smiled. **_Come on Troy! Admit it! You like Gabriella! _**thought Dylan.

* * *

It was December 29 and Gabriella went back to the Bolton. She knocked the door. Dylan answered the door and saw Gabriella had just arrived from her vacation. "Gabriella! You're back!"said Dylan "It's nice to see you again!" "It's nice to see you again!"said Gabriella.

Gabriella went inside as she saw Troy reading a book. "Gabriella?!"said Troy "You're back!" he then ran to Gabriella and hugged her, just like Gabriella did before she left for her vacation. Dylan laughed as he saw his big brother hugging Gabriella. Troy came to his realization that he was hugging Gabriella.

"Oh..."said Troy as he released Gabriella "I'm sorry. I was too excited..." Dylan left as Troy and Gabriella stood there for a long silence. Just then, Gabriella said "Well, I better go to my bedroom now" "Oh! Let me help you carry your bag!" said Troy.

* * *

It was new year's eve and the Bolton sibling are waiting for the new year. Gabriella, however, joined them too. "3...2...1! Happy new year!"said Alyson and Hailey as they welcomed the new year.

Troy laughed as he saw Hailey and Alyson jumping for joy. Dylan, however, is just playing as a lazy teenager. Why? Cause his sleeping on a new years eve.

"Gabriella?" asked Hailey "Aren't you suppose to kiss a guy when it's new year's eve? How about kissing Troy?" Gabriella laughed as Troy blushed very red like a tomato. "Hailey!"said Troy"You're only 9! Don't say that!" Hailey and Alyson laughed as Gabriella and Troy just stood there quietly.

* * *

When Gabriella was ironing the clothes the next day, Alyson talked to Gabriella. "Didn't you know Gabriella? Troy missed you when you were gone!"said Alyson. Gabriella just sighed and said "Oh Alyson... You're making up stories again"

It was already night and Hailey was getting ready to bed. Gabriella helped her getting ready. When Hailey was on her bed, she asked Gabriella "Will you ever marry my brother?" Gabriella just smiled and replied "You know Hailey? Your brother doesn't like a poor girl like me."

"But Troy doesn't care Gabi!"said Hailey "I know he likes you! So as you!" Gabriella smiled and said "Goodnight Hailey. Let's just talk about this tomorrow"

When Gabriella was on her room, Troy knocked on the door. "Come in!"said Gabriella. Troy entered as he saw Gabriella sitting on her bed. Troy sat there and talked to Gabriella"Hey... Um Gabi..." **_Come on Troy! Tell her you like her! _**he thought.

"What is it?" asked Gabriella. "I'm just saying that you will have you're salary tomorrow! Goodnight!"Troy hurriedly went outside. Gabriella got curious what Troy did.

_**Damn it! Troy! You're too stupid to act in front of Gabriella! How can I admit it to her?!**_ thought Troy

**Author's note:Thanks for reviewing my previous chapters! Sorry haven't updated much! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7Feelings for Gabriella

It was a January morning and Troy,Dylan, Alyson, and Hailey are still at their bed. Gabriella woke Dylan up first since Dylan's class starts earlier than Alyson or Hailey.

"Dylan! Wake up!"said Gabriella as she kept slapping Dylan to wake him up. Dylan woke up and said"Gabriella? Why are you waking me up in 6 in the morning?" "It's because you have school today!"replied Gabriella

"Oh"said Dylan as he got out of his bed. Gabriella then wake Alyson and Hailey too. Troy, however, has no job today. That's why he's still in bed. While the Bolton siblings are eating breakfast, Hailey said "Gabriella, why do we have to got to school? Just because Christmas is over, doesn't mean we need to study again"

"Hailey"said Gabriella"You don't know how lucky you are to study? I stopped studying when I was 16 years old to find a job. So, you better study hard" Dylan was about to go when he said "Gabriella, isn't Troy going to work today?"

"No"said Gabriella "Troy's job will be at Wednesday" Dylan smirked and said "Good luck with you and Troy!" Gabriella just smiled.

* * *

It was 9 AM and Troy went downstairs after he took a shower. He saw Gabriella washing dishes. Troy just smiled and said "Good Morning Gabriella" Gabriella just nodded and replied "Good morning too"

"Gabi"said Troy "I'm planning to go to the mall today. Do you want to come with me?" Gabriella was shy to say yes. "I can't go Troy. I have work to do. I have to clean Hailey's room" replied Gabriella.

"You can do that tomorrow Gabriella. Change your clothes and let's go" said Troy. Gabriella had no choice but to be with Troy today. Gabriella went to her room and changed her clothes.

As she went outside the house, she saw Troy inside the car. she went inside the car and sat beside Troy. While Troy was driving, he tried talking to Gabriella. "So"said Troy"Gabriella, did you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Me? That's way too impossible. Never had a boyfriend."said Gabriella. Troy smiled and thought _**Thank God Gabriella doesn't have a boyfriend! **_Then, there was a long silence inside the car.

* * *

When they were in the mall already, they went to a restaurant to eat lunch. Gabriella was too shy to eat. Troy smiled and said "Come on Gabriella, eat. Don't be too shy" Gabriella had no choice but to eat.

Chad, Troy's best friend, saw Troy inside the restaurant. Chad went inside and wave hi to Troy. "Troy!"said Chad "What's up?" Troy was happy to see his best friend."Not much"replied Troy. Chad noticed Gabriella and said "Oh, so who are you supposed to be?"asked Chad to Gabriella.

Gabriella was about to say something but Troy interrupted her. "She's my new girlfriend" Gabriella was surprise to hear what Troy said. "Oh"said Chad "That explains why you and Sharpay brat broke up. Well gotta go now! Bye!"

As Chad left, Gabriella and Troy didn't talked. The two went back to Troy's car. While Troy was driving, Gabriella then said "Troy, why did you say to your friend I'm your girlfriend" Troy sighed and replied "If I said you are my housemaid, that's very embarrassing for you. Especially on what happened to you and Sharpay"

* * *

It was 9PM and everybody in the house was sleeping. Well, except for Troy and Gabriella. Troy was talking his friend on the phone while Gabriella was arranging the bookshelf. After Troy talked to the phone, he hung it up. "Gabriella"said Troy "Go to sleep now. It's already 9"

"Don't worry Troy"said Gabriella "I'll just finish arranging this"

Troy went upstairs as he said to Gabriella "You know, you're one pretty girl Gabriella" Gabriella was shocked to hear what Troy said. As Troy went to his room, he realized on what he had said. _**Shit! Why did I say that? **_thought Troy.

Gabriella was really scared about Troy's feelings for her. _**What if Troy is a rapist? Or a pervert?**_ **_Oh God, what am I going to do? I am so scared of his attitude towards me..._**thought Gabriella

**Author's Note:Like it? Thnx for the reviews for the last chapters. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 I Love Yous, and Pregnancy

Troy's P.O.V

I woke up at 9 am on a Saturday morning. I took a shower and when I went downstairs. I saw Gabriella cleaning the room. I was very curios to see that non of my siblings are not here. God, Gabriella looks really beautiful today.

"Where's my siblings?"I asked to Gabriella. "Dylan went to a friend's house, so as Hailey. Alyson is with her friends and went the mall"replied Gabriella. I just nodded and ate breakfast. While eating, I thought **_Should I admit _to _Gabriella _**_**I like her?**_

I took a deep breathe and walked near to Gabriella.

End of P.O.V.

"Gabriella"said Troy

"What? Is there a problem on your breakfast Troy?"asked Gabriella

"There something I need to tell you" said Troy

"Oh, um what is it?"asked Gabriella

"These past months, you've been really good in your job. And... well... Every time I'm always with you, my heart... My heart tells me I...Love...You"said Troy nervously

Gabriella was very surprised at Troy's answer.

"Oh"said Gabriella

"Do you love me Gabriella?"asked Troy

"I don't know Troy" Gabriella started crying and didn't know what to do

"Please Gabriella! Yes or no?!" asked Troy loudly

"I love you Troy! I love you too Troy Bolton!"shouted Gabriella.

(Warning! This part is mature content!)

Troy started kissing Gabriella while Gabriella kissed him back. They started kissing so hard that they went upstairs to Troy's bedroom. Troy started taking his shirt off and his pants while Gabriella took off her tank top and shorts.

Few minutes later, they were completely naked and decided to have a "You Know What". Troy started kissing all over Gabriella's body. Gabriella moaned as Troy continued. Gabriella's body is too damn hot.

(End of Mature content)

Hours past and Troy and Gabriella was lying on the bed together, still naked. Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Gabriella, I want you to marry me"said Troy

"I can't Troy. I am poor remember?"asked Gabriella

"I don't care, as long as you're hot"said Troy

Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Dylan. Troy and Gabriella hurriedly put there clothes on. As they got outside, Gabriella opened the door and saw Dylan standing. "I've been ringing the doorbell for about 10 minutes" said Dylan. "I'm sorry Dylan"said Gabriella.

Dylan got inside and saw Troy's expression very relaxed.

"Yo Troy! It seems like you just have sex with a girl"said Dylan

"No I don't"said Troy

* * *

It's been two weeks already since Gabriella and Troy admitted that they love each other. Gabriella got dizzy while she was cleaning the sofa. she went to the bathroom to barf. She kept on barfing the whole morning.

"Troy, Gabriella kept barfing since this morning"said Dylan. **_Shit! Gabriella couldn't _**_**be pregnant...**_ thought Troy. Troy went to see Gabriella on her bedroom lying on her bed.

"Gabriella, do you want to go to the doctor?"asked Troy

"I'm fine Troy"replied Gabriella

"Gabriella, I'm serious"said Troy

Gabriella had no choice but to go to the doctor. After some check ups, the doctor said that Gabriella might be pregnant.

"Are you sure doc?"asked Troy

"Well, we need a test for that"said the doctor.

* * *

When they got home, Gabriella and Troy talked together inside Gabriella's bedroom.

"But Troy, If I'm pregnant, will you fire me or anything?"asked Gabriella while crying

"No, I'm not that"said Troy

"But what will your parents say when they came back from their business trip?"

"Nothing will happen Gabriella, I promise"said Troy"Besides, we really don't know if you're pregnant"

* * *

The next day, Gabriella and Troy went to the doctor's office to see the results. As the saw the papers, they got a big shock in their life...

It was positive, Gabriella's pregnant...

**Author's Note:What will happen next? I need reviews for the next chapter. So, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm so dead!

**Author's note: Okay, so, I haven't updated so long. Please forgive me cause I have an exam. I promise I'll always update the from now on. Please review!**

Troy's P.O.V.

Okay, so, I made Gabriella pregnant! What the hell am I suppose to do now? Oh God, what will my father say? I'm so dead when the knew I made a girl pregnant even though I'm 24 years old. My father really hates maid cause we hired a maid one day but my father got angry cause he blamed the maid for taking his wallet... Anyways, my father is coming to Albuquerque from his business trip tonight.

End of P.O.V.

"What am I suppose to do?" Troy asked his friend Chad on the phone

"Wait, can you explain again what really happened?" asked Chad

Little did they know, Dylan and Alyson was watching t.v. when they heard Troy talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"Dylan, let's hear what's Troy is talking about on the phone" said Alyson.

"Yeah, he kinda looks worried"replied Dylan

Dylan and Alyson went near the kitchen and tried to eavesdropped on what Troy is talking about on the phone.

Troy sighed and said "Okay, so, I made my housemaid pregnant and-"

"You what?!"interrupted Chad

"Fine, we make out last week and the next we knew we were doing what we shouldn't!"said Troy

Dylan and Alyson's face were shocked. It was very controversial to hear what Troy said. **_Oh no Troy! What will happen when dad finds out about this? _**thought Dylan. He still couldn't believe what his brother had done.

"And my parents are coming home tonight! What the hell am I suppose to do?! My father will kick my butt for sure!"said Troy

"How about abortion?"asked Chad

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna do that! Oh well. I guess I have to go now. I'll just think of other ways. Bye Chad!"

"Bye Troy!"

As Troy hung up the phone, he saw Alyson and Dylan standing.

"Oh guys, what are you doing here?" asked Troy

"The truth is, what are you doing last week with Gabriella while we were gone?"asked Dylan

"Oh no you guys, don't tell me you heard my conversation with Chad"

"Heck yeah Troy"said Alyson

"Troy, if I were you, go talk to Gabriella now. She's at her bedroom now am I correct?"said Dylan

"Fine, I'll go to her bedroom now and talk about this. Dad will come home tonight!"said Troy

Troy went to Gabriella's bedroom and knocked at her door.

"Come in"said Gabriella

"Hey"said Troy

"Troy, about this pregnancy thing-" said Gabriella as she was inturrupted by Troy

"Gabriella, listen, I got a plan. When dad comes home tonight, let's pretend you're not pregnant okay? When you're 4-5 months pregnant, we'll run away, with our baby" said Troy

"But Troy, what about your future? Your career?" Gabriella started crying

Troy hugged her and said "All that matters is you, me and the baby"

"Does your siblings know?"

"Yup, but only Dylan and Alyson"

"Troy, will you love me forever?" asked Gabriella

"Yes, yes I will. I promise that when the child is born, I'll marry you and take care our family. Forget about my parents, all it matters is us and the baby" said Troy

* * *

"You're running away with Gabriella?!" said Alyson on the living room

"I have no choice! Please you guys, keep it a secret! When she's 4 months pregnant, we will run away!" said Troy

"Why can't you just tell dad that the father of Gabriella's baby is another guy?" said Dylan

"Father hates maids who are pregnant at a young age! Remember our last maid 2 years ago? Dad kicked her out when she was pregnant because she got pregnant at a bar or night club! Dad said that he hates girls like that and he doesn't allow maids who have a child at the age of 16 to 25. He said that their too much bad influence for Alyson and Hailey! He says that maids like that might flirt with us and father thinks they are prostitutes" said Troy

"Wow! Dad is too damn strict!"said Dylan

"Fine Troy, we'll keep it a secret"said Alyson

"Thank you guys!" said Troy

* * *

It was 8 PM and the doorbell rang. Troy opened the door and it was his father.

"Troy!" said

"Dad!"said Troy "How was business trip?"

"Your mother will come home next week. It was good. Where's your siblings?" asked

"They're inside" replied Troy

saw Gabriella cleaning Hailey's toys at the living room.

"Oh dad"said Troy "I would like you to meet Gabriella Montez, our housemaid"

Troy's dad got angry. **Another housemaid! **thought

"Mom hired her" said Troy

"Nice meeting you Gabriella" said in pretend

"You too " said Gabriella

* * *

After met his children and ate dinner, he went to see Gabriella while she was cleaning the dishes

"Oh, "said Gabriella

"Listen, I trust you Gabriella! If I ever found out that you're pregnant or you have a child at a very young age, I'll surely kick you out!" said Troy's dad

"Why?" asked Gabriella **_Oh God, I'm pregnant and Troy's father hates those kinds of people! _**thought Gabriella

"You see Gabriella, I hate girls like that. They're like prostitutes Gabriella. I kicked out our housemaid 2 years ago cause I knew she was pregnant. She betrayed me cause I gave her a day-off and all along, she went to a bar and slept with a random guy. I was surprise to know that she had 3 children at the age of 20 before working at our house. I don't want a housemaid like that cause she might and up pregnant with my sons! I kept warning on my sons to avoid those kind of maids! I don't allow maids to have an affair with my son, is that understood?"

Gabriella just nodded, she knew that she's so dead when finds out about her and Troy.

* * *

Troy walked to Gabriella's bedroom and saw Gabriella crying

"Gabi, what's wrong?" asked Troy

"What will happen to us Troy? Your father hates housemaid who are like me and-"

"Shh... Don't worry Gabi, just leave that all rest to me"

They kissed passionately...

Little did they know, Gabriella's bedroom door was open and Troy's father saw the whole thing.

_**Troy, you betrayed me!**_ thought Jack Bolton

**Author's Note: So, how was the story? I hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time! Thanks for those who reviewed before! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Letter To Gabriella Montez

_Previously:_

_Troy walked to Gabriella's bedroom and saw Gabriella crying_

_"Gabi, what's wrong?" asked Troy_

_"What will happen to us Troy? Your father hates housemaid who are like me and-"_

_"Shh... Don't worry Gabi, just leave that all rest to me"_

_They kissed passionately..._

_Little did they know, Gabriella's bedroom door was open and Troy's father saw the whole thing._

_**Troy, you betrayed me!** thought Jack Bolton_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

The next day, Jack Bolton hurriedly woke up. He kept finding Gabriella but she wasn't there. He was in Gabriella's room when he saw a paper. It was Gabriella's pregnancy test.**_That Gabriella will get out of my house!_** Thought Jack

It was 7AM and his children was getting ready for school. Troy, however, is getting ready for work.

"Bye dad"said the Bolton siblings as they left to the school bus. Troy was still eating breakfast though.

"Troy, where's Gabriella?" asked his dad

"Hm? Oh, she went to the market to buy our food. Why?"asked Troy

"Troy, did I ever told you not to have a love affairs with maids like her?!" shouted Jack

"What are you saying?" asked Troy in panic

"I saw you smooching with that girl last night!" shouted Jack

"Dad! What's the problem with that?! It's my relationship with her! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I don't care Troy! That's why I don't like hiring maids! They would end up flirting with their boss! We have to fire her!"

"What's the problem with that dad?! Just because their poor that's why you treat them that way? Just because we're rich means we should be more superior than them?!"

Jack Bolton slapped his face and shouted "Don't you there shout at me!"

"Dad! I'm 24 years old! I'm old enough to know what's right! It's not your decision!" shouted Troy

"Then what do you call this Troy?!" Jack lift up the pregnancy test of Gabriella

"The girl is pregnant Troy! Tell me! Are you the father?!" asked Jack

"Yes dad! I don't care what you say! I still love her!" said Troy

"That's what I'm afraid of! That's it! When Gabriella comes home, I'll fire her!" shouted Jack

While the two were shouting, Gabriella opened the door and was curious who was shouting

"Gabriella!" shouted Jack

"Oh, " said Gabriella

"You're pregnant aren't you?! With Troy's baby huh?!" asked Jack

Gabriella saw Troy just standing there at the back of his father. Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"I..." Gabriella can't say anything

"Gabriella, you're fired!" shouted Jack

"Please, no! I don't have money and-"

"Or else you have to abort you're baby if you stay with us! Just get out of my house! You can keep the baby, just get out! Pack you're things and you're out!" shouted Jack

Gabriella started crying.

Gabriella went to her bedroom and packed her stuff. While Jack was in the living room, Troy went upstairs.

"Gabi?" said Troy

"Troy!" said Gabriella

They hugged and Gabriella started to cry more

"Listen"said Troy "I know our plan of running away is broken but we have no choice"

"Troy, what about us getting married?" asked Gabriella

"Don't think about that. Think about yourself. Take good care of our child and I promise to come back to you okay?"

"Oh Troy, I'll miss you"

* * *

Gabriella was about to leave the house when Troy called her attention

"Gabi, wait!"said Troy

"What is it?" asked Gabriella

"Here" Troy gave Gabriella a letter

"Promise me never to throw that paper away, okay?" said Troy

Gabriella nodded and started to cry. Gabriella went outside and called a taxi, she turned back and saw Troy at the doorstep, smiling.

_**That was the last time I'll see **_**_Troy_** thought Gabriella

Inside the taxi, Gabriella read Troy's letter. It was written like this:

**_Dear Gabriella Anne Montez,_**

**_ I know that you are fired by my dad because you are pregnant with my baby, so, I wrote a letter for you while you were packing your things. _**

**_Listen, I know it's kinda hurtful not to see you anymore and to see my child but that's life. The dream of us getting married and having children is going to _**

**_happen and I'm confident enough to say that it will come true. Just always imagine of me and you and our child having a picnic on a sunny morning so that _**

**_you will not be lonely. Just imagine us and our child having a happy life in a beautiful house. Just imagine picking up our child from school and you will never _**

**_be lonely. I know you will be sad for not seeing forever but I promise we will meet again. It's hard to say hi at first and goodbye at last. I will never forget the _**

**_day I met you, those chocolate brown eyes and that beautiful hair. I'm telling you that do not ever abort our child cause he's God's gift to us. Do not cry and I _**

**_will be with by my side even though I'm miles away from you... Do not forget Dylan, Alyson, and Hailey. I will never forget the day I save you from Kyle, the _**

**_day I broke up my girlfriend. You are my life Gabriella. Dad thinks rich are more superior than poor but I believe he's wrong. Everything God made is beautiful _**

**_and equal. If we have a boy, I want you to name him Trevor Gabriel Bolton. I want our life, fate, and destiny to move on. Please do not throw this away... I _**

**_will love you forever and forever will be with you..._**

**_ Your lover,_**

**_ Troy Alexander Bolton_**

**Gabriella's tears streamed **down to her cheeks. She never seen a guy acted like that to her before. She promised that she will keep this letter to a safe place and show this to her child when their child grow up.

* * *

"Hey, where's Gabriella?" asked Dylan

"She's gone" said Troy while sitting on the couch

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Alyson

"Dad fired her" replied Troy

"Why?!"asked Hailey

"Hailey, you're too young enough to know why" replied Troy

"Oh God, Troy! Don't say dad knew Gabriella is..." said Dylan

"Yup. Now she's gone... Forever" said Troy trying to stop his tears

"I'm sorry Troy"said Alyson

"Gabriella is gone forever?! But she's nice and a good cook!" exclaimed Hailey

"You can't see her anymore Hailey, she's gone" said Troy

The Bolton siblings had nothing to say what really happen that fateful day...

**_But that's not yet the ending of the love story of Troy and Gabriella..._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

**Author's Note: Okay, for those who are curious about the ****_"But that's not yet the ending of the love story of Troy and Gabriella..." _quote, it means that the story is not yet finish. There are 1 or 2 chapters to come. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please review! I really enjoyed typing Troy's letter to Gabriella. Thnx for the reviews from the last chapter._  
_**


	11. Chapter 11 After 3 years

_After 3 years_,

Troy's P.O.V.

3 years had past and I still haven't seen Gabriella yet. I was curious what happened to her. My brother Dylan is now studying at college and my sister Alyson is still at high school. My sister Hailey is at 6th grade.

I'm now a 27 year old business man and my father retired from work. Now, I'm in charge of my family's money, so as my mother. It's been 3 years since I last saw Gabriella and I missed her very much. My dream of me and Gabriella being married and having a child might not come true.

During after work, I would go to Gabriella's old bedroom and remember all the memories we shared at. It was a night I would never forget...

One Sunday, I was watching T.V. when Hailey called me up.

"Troy, I think your boss called" said Hailey

"Really? Hand me the phone" I said

Hailey hand me the phone

"Hello?" I asked on the phone

"Ah Troy! This is your boss Mr. Waltz! Listen, we are having a business trip on New York, I want you to come if that's okay with you?" said His Boss

"Of course sir! I would love to!" I said

"Okay then! The flight starts on Wednesday and go to my office tomorrow for your flight ticket. Have a nice day, goodbye!"

"Goodbye to you too sir!" I said

Oh God! I'm going to a business trip. It's my first time to be offered! I hurriedly packed my things. I then saw Alyson at my back.

"Whoa, what's the packing Troy?" asked Alyson

"I have a business trip on New York on Wednesday" I replied

Alyson's eyes grew wider "New York?!" she asked

"Uh, yeah. Why?" as I raised my eyebrows

"Don't you know Troy? It's Gabriella's hometown! That's where Gabriella lives Troy!"

I was shocked. Gabriella lives in New York?! Oh God, I want to meet her!

"How did you know?! You're just lying!" I said

"I'm telling you the truth! She told me she lives on New York while she was still working with us 3 years ago! Don't get me wrong Troy but I'm telling the truth!"

"Fine! I believe you! Let me just pack my stuff" I replied

But still, I couldn't believe Gabriella lives in New York! Yes! I wish I could meet her! I want to meet my child! Gabriella, just hang in there, I'll search for you wherever you are. I don't care what my dad say...

Gabriella's P.O.V.

It's been 3 years since I last saw Troy... Oh God, I missed him so much. Now, I have 3 years old son name Trevor Gabriel Montez. He has blue eyes just like Troy, brunette like mine and tan skin just like his father. It was so sad that my mom died on a cancer 2 years ago. Now, I'm living alone with my 15 year old sister Stella. I work as a dishwasher on a restaurant.

"Mommy! Look what I've drawn! Me and you and Aunt Stella!" said my 3 year old son Trevor

"That's really nice!" I said

"Mommy, why on television, kids there have daddy's? Why do I have not a daddy?" my son asked

"Well, mommy hasn't find your daddy yet" I felt crying but I tried to stop it

"Oh Trevor, it's getting late! Off to bed now!" I said

I helped Trevor put his pajamas. It reminds me of Hailey putting her pajamas on 3 years ago...

"Good night Trevor" I said as he lie down to his bed

"Good night mommy!" He said

As I left the room, I went to my closet and opened it. I saw Troy's letter. I cried and thought when will Troy come back. His family is waiting for him. In the letter, he told me he's confident enough that he will marry me and have children.

"Gabi?" I heard a voice from the back

I turned back and I saw Stella. "Stella?" I asked

"So, you're still missing him huh?" she asked

"Yeah, life's not the same without him"

"Don't worry Gabriella, I'm sure he'll come back for you"

"But it's 3 years already Stella. When will he come back?" I asked

"He will Gabi! Don't quite!"

"Thanks Stella" I said as I hugged her

_3 days later_

Troy's P.O.V.

I went to the airport for my business trip. I was excited if I could meet Gabriella again. According to my boss, this trip will be for a month. So, I decided to write Gabriella a letter again if ever I met her again.

Here's what the letter look's like:

**_Dear Gabriella,_**

**_ It's been 3 years already since I last saw you. I am here at New York for a business trip. I missed you very much... I hope everything's okay there. My _**

**_siblings missed you too. Dylan went to college to study. My sisters are still studying though. I hope you've name our child as I requested. I know you're _**

**_thinking that our dream of marrying and having children might not come true but it will Gabriella, I promise. Do not worry, I'll be here in New York for a _**

**_month. My father now is 57 years old and he's too old enough to get angry at me. I hope we will have children at near future and a happy family. I could still _**

**_remember your beautiful soul and kindness towards me. Hang in there Gabriella, I'm coming to meet you again... It's not yet over...  
_**

**_ Your lover,_**

**_ Troy_**

If ever I met Gabriella again, I'll give this letter to her. I'll put it on my pocket wherever I go.I will find her and go search for her...

_**Hang in there Gabriella, I'll find you...**_

**Author's Note: Okay, for those who did not understand why would Troy give letter to Gabriella even though he did not meet her yet it's because he will give it to her when he meet her again. Okay, the story is almost done and I hope you enjoyed the story.**** Please review!**_**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12 It's Gabriella!

_3 days later..._

Troy's P.O.V.

It's been 3 days since I'm here in New York. I've been searching her all over but I can't seem to find her. I really wanted to see my child and Gabriella. Maybe I was wrong, marrying Gabriella and having a family with her might not happen...

So, there I was sitting on the park bench. I was waiting till 2PM cause I have a meeting at that time. It's still 9 AM and only a few people are visiting this park. I just sat down on the bench, reading the newspaper. How I wish I could meet Gabriella!

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Me and my son Trevor are planning to go to the park this morning since he wanted to play on the swings. My little sister Stella is at her school right now. I decided to bring Troy's letter 3 years ago when we go to the park since I wanna read it again.

"Mommy, are we going to the park now?" asked my son

"Yes Trevor, come on, let's go" I said

We walked to the park since it's only 6 houses away. Trevor is happily skipping on the street while I smiled and thought it would be perfect if Troy was here.

When we arrived at the park, Trevor immediately went to the swings while I was reading Troy's letter 3 years ago. I cried and felt my tears streaming down to my cheeks. I tried to stop it so that my son wouldn't see it.

I read over and over again until when I checked if Trevor was still in the swings, I couldn't find him! I was worried! Where could he be?!

"Trevor?!" I screamed even though it's very embarrassing in front of the people. I kept looking for him but he's lost... oh God.... What am I going to do?

Troy's P.O.V.

While I was reading the newspaper on the park bench, I saw a man with a jacket talking to a kid who seems to be like 3 years old. I heard they're conversation.

'Hi kid" said the man

"Hello" said the kid

"I have a candy at my house, want to come with me?" asked the man

"Okay!" said the kid

I knew the man was a stranger and kidnapper. I know I supposed to not mind other people's business but I knew that man will kidnap this kid. I stood up from the bench and went straight to the man.

"Excuse me' I said to the man

'What?!" said the man

"Get off with that kid! I know you're kidnapping him!" I said

"Oh! You must be his father! " said the man

'He's not my son but let him go! I know you're kidnapping him!" I said

The man pushed and said "Mind you're own business jackass!"

I got angry on what he said and I punched him. Now, we were fighting and punching in front of a crowd of people. The kid stood fright and cried. Until, a police stopped us.

'What's going on?!" said the police

"He tried to kidnap this kid!" I said

"Is it true kid?" asked the police to the boy

"The man told me he has lots of candies in his house but that man tried to stop him" he said as he was pointing at me

"I think you're going to jail!" said the police to the man

"You'll pay for this! Uh... Whoever you are!" said the man to me

When the man was caught, I talked to the kid.

"Next time, please becareful on strangers, they might do something to you" I said

"Okay, thank you" said the kid. It seems like the kid and I are close but we just met today...

"What's your name? Where's your parents?" I asked

"My name is Trevor. I can't find my mommy" he said. Wait, Trevor? No, he can't be my son.

"Let's find your mommy" I said

We walked and walked until Trevor saw someone and shouted"Looks! There's my mommy!" He ran towards to his mother. I can see his mother looks very young. She looks familiar and... Wait, could she be Gabriella?

No one's P.O.V.

"Mommy" shouted Trevor

"Trevor! How did you found me?" asked Gabriella

"That nice man helped me. He told me to walk with him together until we find you" said Trevor

"Who's that nice man?" asked Gabriella

Trevor pointed at Troy and said "Him"

Gabriella can see a blue-eyed man staring at her. She knew it was Troy. Gabriella walked to him.

"Troy, is that you?" asked Gabriella

"Yes, it's me." said Troy

Gabriella started crying. Troy hugged Gabriella and said "Shh... It's okay Gabriella... I'm here"

Troy's P.O.V.

When I saw Gabriella, my heart was full of joy. I couldn't believe it. My words were true... Gabriella and I will meet again.

**Author's note:Okay, so, 1 more chapter left and the story will almost complete. I am very happy to receive many reviews**.** I hope my other stories will be as much as this one. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Author's Note

**I'm sorry guys but this is an author's note. Okay, so, this story will almost finish**. **I guess only one chapter or two left, this story will be finished. I appreciate your reviews and I hope you guys will still read my future stories. My story, Kidnapped with Love, had received many reviews**. **I'm thankful for those who read that story, so as this too.**

**BTW, I'm planning to write these stories. Which do you think should I write first?**

**1)My Babysitter- This story is about 12 years old Gabriella who fell in love with her 15 year old Babysitter Troy Bolton. The only problem is that Troy has a girlfriend and he is 3 years older than him**

**2)The East High Stalker- Gabriella is a happy go lucky 16 year old girl until a blue eyed boy came to East High. The boy then starts to stalk Gabriella cause the boy has a crush on her.(P.S. I guess you know who the boy is. But in this story, don't think the boy is the antagonist or the villain)**

**3)Who Should I Choose?-Gabriella has a boyfriend name William and they've been going out together. But Troy, her best friend, has a crush on her. Who will Gabriella choose?**

**4)The Arrange Marriage-Gabriella has an arrange marriage with Troy. But she doesn't like him. Can Troy be able to let her love him?**

**5)Troy, The Perfect Boy- Gabriella is new at East High until he met Troy Bolton, the class president. But wait, he's not only the class president, he's the president of the science club, the captain of basketball team and the leader of the decathlon team. He is also the president of the drama club. That's why everybody calls him ****Troy, The Perfect Boy****. But still, he doesn't have a girlfriend. Will Gabriella be the first girl to make Troy fall for her?**

**Tell me what you think... Thanks!**

** -qwerty55  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note: I appreciate what kind of stories you guys like. I guess I'll start with "The babysitter" , "Troy, the Perfect Boy**" **and"East High Stalker.**"** This is the last Chapter for this story and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story! I hope my future stories will be like this!**

_Previously:_

_"Troy, is that you?" asked Gabriella_

_"Yes, it's me." said Troy_

_Gabriella started crying. Troy hugged Gabriella and said "Shh... It's okay Gabriella... I'm here"_

_Troy's P.O.V._

_When I saw Gabriella, my heart was full of joy. I couldn't believe it. My words were true... Gabriella and I will meet again._

Troy's P.O.V.

Yes, yes! I finally me Gabriella! After 3 years without seeing her, I met her again. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh Troy, 3 years without you is like hell... Please don't leave me" she said

I smiled and replied "Of course not"

"Troy, let's go to my house, I think it's embarrassing here at the park" she said as the people here are staring at us

"Yeah sure. Where is it anyways?" I asked

"Don't worry, just follow me. I'll show you" she replied

The two of walked together at the streets. Gabriella was holding Trevor's hands while walking. While we were walking, Gabriella said to Trevor "Trevor, remember you wanted to have a daddy? Your daddy is here"

"Hooray! He's my daddy?" he asked

I laughed and I said "I'm your daddy Trevor"

I can see my son's expression very happy. We went to Gabriella's house. It was a small apartment but it's okay. As we walked in, Trevor began to go to his bedroom and played with his toys. Gabriella and I sat on the couch.

As we sat, our conversation began.

"Troy, I hope we will have a happy family in the near future Troy" she said

"Of course we will have. Do you want to have another baby?" I asked

We began to laugh. I then looked at eyes, it was so brown. So as Gabriella, who was looking at my eyes. She was prettier than before. I thought we will never have a family nor getting married but I was wrong.

I began looking at her kissable lips. My face got nearer and nearer until our lips met. It was so passionate that I want to have a make out session with her again. When we pulled back, I hugged her very tight.

"Well Gabriella, I guess I have to go now. I have to go back to my hotel" I said. Gabriella began to have a sad face. Just then, I had this idea that will make her happy.

"Gabriella, I want you, Trevor, and your sister to come to the park at 11 AM since it's Saturday" I said

"Why Troy?" she asked

"Just go tomorrow. I promise I'll be there" I said

"Okay, well, i guess see you tomorrow" she said

When I was about to go out the doorstep, I gave her a peck on the cheeks. I waved to her goodbye as I went to my car.

Coincidentally, Dylan studies here too at New York. His school is called "New York University"**(This is just a fictional school)**. I drove to his school and talked to the head councilor in the office.

'I'm looking for Dylan Bolton" I said

'Okay, I'll just bring him here" she said

Moments later, I saw Dylan going to the office. The councilor said to Dylan", your brother is here to see you"

"Troy, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I have a business trip here in New York" I said

"Wow dude! I miss you so much!" he said

"Listen, can you stay with me in the hotel tonight and help me something? I know you don't have classes during weekends" I said

"Okay fine. Let me pack my things from the dorm. Let's meet outside okay?" he said

* * *

I was outside waiting for Dylan when he came with his bag.

"Okay dude, let's go. But I have to go back here by Sunday" he said. I nodded and realized that Dylan is a cool brother after all. He used to tease me and Gabriella 3 years ago, but deep inside, he's a nice guy.

We went to my car. Dylan sat on the passenger's seat.

"So, what do you want me to help you?" he asked

"I want you to pick me an engagement ring" I said

Dylan's expression was shocked. Yes, it's true. I'm going to engage Gabriella and marry her next month.

"Dude! Who are you going to marry?!" he asked

"Gabriella" I replied as I drove

"Gabriella? You met her again?" he asked

"Yes, just today" I replied

"Oh God Troy! What will happen if dad knew?" he asked

"I don't care. I love Gabriella, that's all" I said

"Fine" he said

We arrived on a shopping mall. We went to a jewelry store and they sell wedding rings. I saw a woman in the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked

"I want to buy and engagement ring, the most expensive one you got" I said

Dylan then said"Dude, are you sure you have to buy the most expensive one?"

"Come on, I want Gabriella to appreciate me" I said

The woman then showed the ring. It was beautiful yet expensive.

"How much?" I asked

"$1500" she said

"I'll take it" I replied

"Dude, are you serious? It's beautiful yet expensive" he said

"I'm sure" I said.

After we bought it, we went to my hotel. We went to my bedroom. Dylan immediately lie down on the bed. I sat down and said "Dylan, I want you to escort me to the park tomorrow, please?"

"Okay, fine" he said. I was excited tomorrow if Gabriella will say yes or no.

End Of P.O.V.

The next day, Troy and Dylan went to the park. It was 11 AM and Troy saw Gabriella. Gabriella was with her son and her sister. Without thinking, Dylan immediately shouted "Gabriella!"

"Dylan?" said Gabriella

Dylan walked to her and said "Yup, it's me. How are you?"

"Fine. Where's your brother?" she asked

"He's there" Dylan pointed at Troy. Gabriella smiled and went to Troy as she said to Stella "Take Trevor first and wait here". Stella nodded as Gabriella left. Dylan then talked to Stella.

"So, you must be Gabriella's sister?" asked Dylan

"Yup" she replied

"You know, the reason why Troy is here it's because he will ask your sister to marry him" said Dylan

"Oh my God! Really?!" she said

"Yup!" said Dylan

Back at Troy and Gabriella, Troy said "Gabriella, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" asked Gabriella

Troy knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring. He said "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?"

People on the park are looking at them. They were saying "Say yes, say yes" Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"Yes... Yes Troy! I want to marry you!"

They hugged as the crowed cheered "Hooray!"

They finally got married after 1 month. Jack realized he was wrong and approved Troy. They had 3 children. Though Gabriella is a maid, Troy was assured that they will live on a happy life and a happy future. This story was a happy ending all because the man and the maid married and lived happily ever after. And I'm sure you guys are happy too that their married.

**Author's Note:Done! This is the end! I hope you guys liked the ending! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you gave me! This is one of my first fan fic and I enjoyed writing this! Please review! Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
